Pickles saves the day
by mrs.wartooth
Summary: Pickles notices somethings going on between Toki and Skwisgaar. Slash, don t like, don t read. This is my very first FF so please be kind :
1. Chapter 1

*please be kind, this is my very first fanfiction ever :)*

Pickles sat in the main room. It was quiet around Mordhaus. Too quite.  
Nathan was reading some book, quietly playing with the paint on his fingernails.  
Murderface was playing some stupid wheelchair game. Pickles never got into those computer games.  
"It s nat because you re old, you jest can t get through to it." he told himself, taking another sip of his drink.  
Now, but where were Toki and Skwisgaar? Normally, they d been in the main room too, playing those games or just fight about nothing like always.  
The fighting between those two was a normal routine during their life in Mordhaus.

"I t ink m gonna get anodder drink" He said, getting up. Nathan grunted, to tell Pickles, he understood. Murderface was completely lost in the game.

Pickles stumbled out into the hallway, beeing drunk at 11 am was something normal for him.

"Now where are those douchebags?" he wondered as he reached the door to Tokis room. No one was in there. Now, that was strange...where could Toki be then?  
Pickles didn t even think of going for Skwisgaars room, he probably only would disturb some groupie/grandma orgy, and he sure didn t want to see that.  
When he passed Skwisgaars door, his thoughts were proofed right.  
"Man, won t he ever stop fucking?" He thought, but suddenly froze. The noises coming out of the room were definitely sex noises, but this...  
this was not a sound a woman could ever make.  
Curious he lurked in front of the door, and tried to catch another sound, of what was going on in the room.

"Hmmm, you likes dat?" he heard Skwisgaars low voice.  
The answer he heard was only a "Hnng" but he could tell, that this was actually the voice of another man.  
Pickles snickered quietly to himself. he knew Skwisgaar was kind of a manwhore, but other men?  
" Tells me!" a commanding voice echoed through the silence that had been there for a short time.  
The answer was a small whimpering noise. pickles couldn t tell if it was in pain or in pleasure.  
"I wants you to tells me how much you likes dis" Skwisgaars voice was softer now, but still predatory.  
Now the other man spoke "oh yes, please skwisgaar, i wants you to does me, please, don t Stoppe!"  
Pickles jaw fell down, probably to his knees. The other man was Toki!  
He fled into another hallway, his thoughts racing around like mad.

Toki and Skwisgaar...no way! They always had hated each other. Sure, the kid was always fascinated by Skwisgaars guitar playing and he had been Tokis idol,  
but they never could stay in one room for 5 minutes without starting a fight. And now that he thought about it...were they just fucking or was something more behind all that. It was like 2 weeks ago when he noticed, they weren t fighting anymore like usual. Not a single evil word was shared between them and Skwisgaar even stood up for Toki, when Murderface had offended him.  
Pickles got to the fridge and handed himself a bottle of whiskey. He needed it to calm down now. "Should i tell de odders?" he wondered.  
"Naah, they re way too immature when it comes ta relationships." But still, Pickles wasn t sure about how long he could keep this a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Several days had passed, till Pickles had found out about the two guitarists. He managed to keep it a secret, but he was curious and observed them during rehearsal, during the meals and whenever they were around.

He noticed again, that they were not fighting anymore. Then and now a little insult and picking on Toki, but Toki didn t seem to mind.  
In fact, Toki was unusually quiet, even Murderface noticed that.  
But the not-caring about the bandmembers rule kept him from asking what was wrong.  
Pickles tried to ignore Toki staring at Skwisgaar, when he thought nobody would notice.  
After rehearsing they split up.  
Nathan grumbled somethin about meeting a girl and Murderface announced he would do some work for Planet Piss now.  
Skwisgaar left without saying anything, Toki following him. Curious,as Pickles always was, he followed the pair silently to Skwisgaars room.  
When they got in there, he silently knelt at the door, trying to catch, what they were talking about.

"Skwisgaar, we needs to talk." Toki said, with a somewhat concerned voice.  
"Well littles Toki I doesnt s knows what there woulds be what you ams wantingks to talks about" Skwisgaar said, sounding bored as always.  
"Um I s...I s need to tells you somethings." Toki mumbled.  
Skwisgaar was quiet, but Pickles figured, he just waited for Toki to go on, what he did.  
"I thinks...I thinks we shouldn t do dis...things anymore...it amments goods for Toki"  
"Huh?" sounded like Skwisgaar wasn t expecting something like that.  
"Why shoulds we stops, I know you likes what we dids"

"I loves it Skwisgaar, dat s what de problems is...because I amments not only loving the things we does...I..I loves you..."  
Tokis voice cracked and Pickles could tell, he was not far from crying.  
"Oh yous de little criesbaby there. It s only fuckingks you agreed." Skwisgaars voice was brutally icy now.  
"I... I knows...but I wants more than just de fuckings... I think I wants you to loves me...like I loves you"  
Toki was crying now.

"Oh you wants de dildoes cuddlingks and holdingks hands?"he laughed "You s such a dildoes little gay fairy Toki! Yous thinking that because I fuckeds you, I actually likes you? You ams so dildoes, always copyingks me,  
playingks de guitars like dildoes behavings like a child, no one could loves you"  
It was silent in the room for a moment, except from Tokis little sobs.  
"Now gets out of my rooms you crybabies!"

Pickles had prepared for this and backed away from the door, hiding himself behind a pillar as Toki stormed out of the room,  
tears streaming down his pale face. He could hear him slamming the door of his own room. The corridor was silent again.  
Pickles decided to check on Skwisgaar and knocked on the door "It s me, Pickles"  
"Oh heys" a red-faced Skwisgaar openend the door as he looked at Pickles. "What s it that you wants?"  
"Oh actually I wondered why Toki stormed out of yer room. Dood, he seemed furious!"  
"Oh... well he wanteds to haves a guitar lessons and he was so horribles I hads to kick him out, he wouldnts listens to what I says"  
"Ah yeah" Pickles played the unknowing"Ya shoudnat be so mean to de kid. I think he likes ya a great deal and you re not forbidden to show human feelings, ya know?"  
"Aah..."Skwisgaar seemed somewhat absent, but imediatly snapped back into his normal behavior.  
"Well, dats nons of your businesses Pickles, tanks you very muches" he closed the door.  
Pickles sighed... This was turning out to be a very complicated thing, and he was far to deep involved to stop caring now.  
Especially after seeing Toki so heartbroken. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Pickles always had thought,  
that the no-caring rule was kind of overdoing their image.  
Dethklok had to be brutal, but this was in their private lifes, no one would ever find out, if they cared for each other or not.  
At least for himself and Toki, he knew they at least had left some human feelings.  
He was sorry for the rythm-guitarist, he always knew, that Skwisgaar would pick on Toki, reject his little attempts to show affection towards the guitar god.  
But now, Skwisgaar would nt give Toki the pleasure to even look at him.  
The drummer figured, that Skwisgaar showed his affection for Toki by sleeping with him, but actually being confronted with a feeling beside sex, was too much for the Ice King. This guy sure had a problem.  
Little heartbroken Toki was now only seen for dinner and rehearsal.  
`Fack de no-caring rule the red head thought, as he lifted himself up from the couch, where he tried to read, but couldn t force his mind away from the two.  
He went down several hallways before getting in the corridor where the rooms of the guitarists were.  
When he knocked on Tokis door, there was no respone.  
"Dood, open up! It s me, Pickles!"  
"Oh, hi pickle..umm..woulds you mind leavings me?" Tokis voice was very high pitched, even more than normal.  
"C mon, i want to talk to ye, kid." He said, opening the door.  
The room was dark and only lit by a candle standing next to the bed. Toki was cuddled up in his blanket, holding deddy-bear close to his stomach.  
His eyes were red from crying, and a somewhat horrified look came across him, when Pickles entered and made an attempt to sit beside him on the bed.  
"Dood, don t wahrry, I won t tell de odders, that you re down."  
"Why dids you comes to Tokis den?" the youngest band member asked.  
"well I..uuh" Pickles thought of the way, telling Toki that he knew, what happened. He decided not to lie about it.  
"Toki I know about what happened b tween Skwisgaar an you."he saw Tokis eyes widen in horror, so he fastly continued.  
"it s okay, okay? I m cool with it, i m naht a homophobic like murderface. I jest wanted ta check on ya, kid. Because I heard what you said to Skiwsgaar.  
"But whats do you wants now?" Toki seemed more comfortable now, but he still was curious what actually had brought the drummer to his room.  
" Ya know, when ye aah...need someone ta talk, ya know, just come to ol Pickles, kay?"  
Just when he finished the last words, he was almost knocked down by a hugging Toki, now sobbing like a little child.  
Pickles silently padded his back, not really knowing what to do now. He decided to wait for Toki to start talking or at least stop crying.  
They were like this for about 10 minutes, when Toki let go of Pickles.  
"Takk Pickle, that was kinds of makings me feel better."  
"Good. Do ye want to talk about it now? T s okay if yer not ready for it, but -"  
"Nos, I wants to talks about it now..Pickle, haves you ever been in loves?"  
"Yeah...one time I think, but it didn t work out, unfortunately.."  
"Wells I...Is had been in love with Skwisgaar since...maybes some years, more than ones it was...And then dere was dat evening..."

FLASHBACK

It was after their last CD-release. Everyone totally drunk, Pickles passed out on a table.  
The two guitarists tried to go down to their rooms, stopping each other from stumbling over their own feet.  
For support, Skwisgaar grabbed on Tokis shoulders, shoving him down the corridor.  
Toki was too drunk to recognize where he was, so he let skwisgaars hands lead him somewhere. He cursed himself for beeing drunk right now.  
He knew Skwisgaar would be so friendly towards him while drunk, he always wanted to treasure those moments.  
And then Skwisgaar stopped.  
"You ams runnigks likes de trains!" Skwisgaar gasped.  
"Oh...sorrys" Toki slurred.  
Trying to not fall down, Toki leaned against the nearest wall, giggling, when skwisgaar crushed into him.  
They were quiet for a moment when Skwisgaar said "Mhh, dat s nice"  
"Ja..."  
"You knows Toki...I ms sorries for treating you like de dildoes...Your guitarsplayingks is nots as bads as I always tells you"  
Skwisgaars face was hovering only inches apart from Tokis, and it was akwardly silent by now.  
"Dis ams ni-" but Toki couldn t talk anymore. His mouth was covered by full, hot lips, tasting like coconut liquor.  
He immediatly went limp, but tried best to stay on his feet, when he felt a hot and soft tongue dancing over his lips.  
Feeling his pants to already start get uncomfortably tight, he mewled into the kiss, sinking deeper into the wall, his mind racing like mad.  
The blonde s hand sneaked into Tokis hair, playing with it just to trail his other one slowly and teasing down on Tokis well toned body.  
When his erection bumped into the norwegian wood, Toki let out a loud moan and his face, first very pink, grew dark red now.  
Skwisgaar snickered and pulled away from the kiss, leaving a confused looking Toki, his hair totally messy and face still red.  
He took hold of his hand and dragged him to his room.  
Just as he was about to close the door he was slammed against it, a mop of brown hair flying into his face.  
He moaned as he realised that Toki had ripped off his shirt and was working his way down to his nipples now. Skwisgaar was mad first. He was Skwisgaar Skwigelf, he would play but never been played with. But he couldn t stop Toki.  
"Whys does he haves to bes so hot" cursing him in his own mind for even thinking that. He had always thought about Toki, but he wasn t gay.  
He wouldn t admit his feelings towards another man, he just couldn t...  
Well the alcohol helped him to at least get a bit of what he d been missing for so long now.  
Toki was now undoing skwisgaars zip with his mouth.  
"Ooh you filthies littles norwegian" he managed to breathe. Toki shot a shy, but cheeky smile towards Skwisgaar and turned back to what he had been doing.  
When Toki finally pulled Skwisgaars pants down, he could hear a loud"Oh Wowee Skwis" but he was too impatient now, grabbing Toki at his shoulders.  
The Swede could tell that Toki had never done such things as cock sucking, but still. Even then thought of toki going down on him, made him want to come.  
He couldn t force his mind away from this, the mop of brown hair bobbing up and down his throbbing member, the hot mouth of the man, he always had secretly desired. Skwisgaar could already feel the warmth building up in his belly and grabbing some brown hair.  
He closed his eyes, as the electrifying feeling of his climax reached him.  
Toki wasn t expecting this, so he left skwisgaars cock, wiping his mouth and sitting back on his heels.  
The blonde slipped down to the floor, totally exhausted from the sensation. "That was goods, ja?" Toki asked in his childlike way.  
"Ja Toki, dats was goods" he smiled tiredly at him."woulds you likes to sleeps over here in my beds?" there. The drunken idiot ideas were back again.  
Toki didn t answer but grabbed Skwisgaar by the hand pulling him to stand and then leading him to the bed.  
As they lay down, Skwisgaar cursed himself in his mind. But his hands played with Tokis hair, who was nestled between the long arms of the Swede.


	4. Chapter 4

When Skwisgaar awoke in the morning. His sight was still slurred and his head felt like he was wearing a basket full of stones on it.  
He tried to remember the events of the party. But before his mind could get to the important part, he noticed a small snoring noise.  
As he spotted Toki next to him, his memory was back instantly.

He had received a blowjob, from the man he secretly desired more than everything. Was he still dreaming?  
Or had he promised something to Toki?

Somewhat nervous, he shook the norwegian s shoulder to awake him.  
"Get s ups Tokis, c mon nows!"

Toki stretched out like a cat, revealing his hot body like he always would do, without any timidness. He rubbed his eyes like a child and then,  
as if he just realized where he was, he was looking shocked at Skwisgaar.  
"You looks like a sheeps" Skwisgaar chuckled. " I m not mads at you, littles Toki" the swede was surprised by his own kindness, but this was Toki after all.  
"You shouldnt s be the one mad, you starteds it" Toki grinned."But i likeds it very much" he added, blushing just slightly Skwisgaar took his courage all together and answered.  
"Yes, you was quiets good. Does you wants to does it more oftens?"  
He couldn t tell what Toki s face was like, but he seemed kind of torn. After a minute of awkward silence, Toki slightly grinned and answered "I would likes dat,ja...But we shouldn ts lets de others find outs, right?"  
"Right" said Skwisgaar, still imagining that this conversation had must been a dream.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So ye agreed on fuckin with him regulary and now what i heard is the point where it all turned bad for you?" Pickles asked,  
after Toki stopped to explain his story.  
"Ja,and now he wont s even looks at me anymores. I just tolds him my feelings, because i thought dat he feels de same. He always acted like dats."  
Toki was starting to cry once more. Pickles didn t knew what to say, so he just held Toki to comfort him.  
It hurt him to see the guitarist so heartbroken. From all bandmembers in Dethklok Pickles liked Toki the most.  
Toki seemed to be the only one whom the fame had no effect on. And he was caring.  
It was so good to know, that there was at least one person caring about you.  
And now the only caring and loving person was heartbroken and had no one to turn, to get comfort.  
"I have to help the kid" Pickles thought and made a decision. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

When Pickles finally left Tokis room, he felt really sad for him...and he was raging mad at Skwisgaar.  
No one, not even Mr. Ice-prince-guitar-hero himself was allowed to hurt little Toki. He really hoped, that everything would work out,  
that Skwisgaar maybe would finally allow his feelings, Pickles knew it wasn t only sex for him.  
He had seen the looks Skwisgaar gave Toki in the `Happy Times and those definitely weren t just lust. There was some fire in it, like Pickles had felt it in himself, many years ago... He swept his own memory aside and concentrated on convincing Skwisgaar.

For some days, he just observed them. Toki was always quite now, ate little and always had reddened eyes, probably from crying. Everytime Pickles saw this,  
it tugged at his heart. And he noticed that Skwisgaar was quite,too. Sure, he was playing it cool, as always, and Nathan and Murderface bought it.  
But the drummer saw, that something(and he knew very well what) nagged him. He looked sad sometimes, speaking to no one, wouldn t even screw his slutty fans.  
After a week Pickles decided, that he had to talk to Skwisgaar.

There he was, knocking at the guitarist s door.  
"Ja?"  
"Ey dood, it s me, Pickles. Can i come in fer a second?" He heard an approving grunt and entered the room.  
"Whats is its you wants?"  
"Acutally i wanned te talk to ye for a moment, is that okey?"  
"Hmpf ja, if you musts." Skwisgaar was lying on the bed, stairing at the ceiling and absently strumming his Explorer.  
"You know I..I came here ta talk aboot...uhm..well I know what happened tween Toki and ya...and..."  
"And whats? Dere ams nothingks to that to talks about."  
"Actually, i t ink dere is... You know, I ve seen you both lately and maybe de others didn t notice, but yer both pretty down,y know?"  
"Uh...so?" Skwisgaar said, still stairing at the ceiling.  
"I know, that yer not such a cold bitch as ye want tah be, man. I m sure ye have more feelings towards little Toki, than ye would like to admit.  
And that should nat be de prahblem,ya know.. just admit it, ye love de kid..."  
Skwisgaar now rose, his face pale as the snow, his cold eyes staring directly into Pickles emerald ones.  
"Dis ams non of your businesses. I tolds you one times, I won t tells you again. Now leaves."  
"Skwisgaar c mahn t s not as if yer not allowed to have feelings! Calm down! Ye can talk to me, I d never laugh at ye or something!"  
Pickles felt, that this conversation would end faster than he would have liked it to.  
"Gets out of heres!"Skwisgaar roared as he shoved the drummer violently out of his room.  
Outside Pickles was perplexed of Skwisgaar s stubborness.  
He thought, it would be best not to interfer in the next days and got away from the corridor to get himself some whiskey.

Meanwhile, in his room, Skwisgaar smashed is fist into the door...and immediatly regret it.  
Why was Pickles bringing up that subject again. He almost had forgotten about it! Okay, he had not.  
Not, that he didn t try. But how to get someone out of your head you had to work and live with everyday?  
Skwisgaar knew, he had feelings in a non-friendship way, but that would never work out. The others would never be okay with it, then they would splitt up,  
and he would be known as the"gayest guitarrist in the world" to everyone else. NO! That couldn t be right...but it felt right.  
Skwisgaar cursed himself for even thinking that it felt right. But soon his heart won over his brain and he slipped into his closet.  
Hidden under a shoebox, he pulled out his little treasure chest. No one knew about it and Skwisgaar only opened it like once in a year.  
Well except that he had opened it 3 times a day in the last few weeks. Inside was a toy car, a letter he once had written and a photograph.  
A very old and crumpled one. He took it several years ago, when they weren t that famous and travelling from gig to gig. On it was Toki.  
Toki,curled up on a couch, asleep and with his deddy bear in his arms.  
The edge of Skwisgaars mouth twitched and his eyes began to burn, but he put the photo back into the little chest and got out of the closet.  
Back in his room, he hated himself for being so vulnerable and let himself fall onto the bed. 


End file.
